The Separation
by maximum-potter-fan123
Summary: This is my version of the ending of the Deathly Hallows. I compressed all of the chapters into one,so it's pretty long. Basically, Harry trains with some dead people that he missed, and he discovers some new powers. Better than it sounds! Promise!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! MY POCKETS ARE EMPTY, AND I AM STILL SAVING UP FOR A PHONE!

My Ending to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Continuing after chapter twenty-seven

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**Merlin's beard**

**A**s the trio apparated, Harry felt not only the squeezing sensation of apparition, but also the feeling of a portkey. The struggle began. The portkey was pulling Harry in one direction, and Ron and Hermione were pulling him in the other. He could tell that the other two were losing concentration like he had already. Knowing that they would get splinched if they landed like this, Harry pulled his hand out from Hermione's, and he let the portkey take him away.

Harry landed on a _very _hard surface. He groaned and stood up. Looking around, he saw that he was in an ornate hall. Was this where Voldemort was hiding? Or was it just some kind of joke? Before he could even take a few steps, a door opened and a woman walked out. She was flanked by 4 other people. She stared at Harry for a few seconds as if in disbelief. Harry stared right back. The woman looked familiar, and Harry felt as if he had known her from a dream. Her red hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. The two emerald green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. They were framed with long, thick eyelashes.

"Harry?" She spoke after taking a few cautious steps forwards, "Is that you? Oh it is! I can't believe you're finally here! I was expecting Ron and Hermione to be here with you though," her beautiful face fell into a frown.

"Who are you?" Harry blurted out, and he blushed a moment later, "I mean, you seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"I should very well hope so young man! It just would not do for you to forget who your mother is!" She teased lightly, but Harry had stopped listening on the word "mother".

"M-mum?" Harry stammered.

Lily Potter smiled and nodded her head. She turned and waved off the other people, and she closed the door.

"We have been waiting for you here for a long time Harry. Too long it seems. Your father and godfather were starting to get impatient!" Lily chuckled.

"D-dad? Sirius is here?" Harry was still stammering like a fool, and he couldn't' help but wonder if his mother thought he was a bit thick.

"Oh, yes! James and I have been here for about sixteen years already! Sirius joined us two years ago. James was ecstatic to have a fellow marauder with him again. You can just imagine his surprise when Peter showed up not long ago," Lily scowled, but she continued on with venom in her voice, "The little rat had come to ask for our forgiveness! James and Sirius would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead."

"You three really are dead then?" Harry held back tears, "Does that mean that I'm dead too?"

"Oh goodness no!" Lily exclaimed, "No, you are in a place between life and death. I would be bawling my eyes out if you were dead! No, you're still alive Harry."

"But, then how am I here with you?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry, is a good question!" A man's voice rang out.

James and Sirius had come in through a secret passageway, so Harry and Lily didn't hear or see them coming. Harry could see clearly how he got such messy hair. James's hair was even worse than his. It stood on end and stuck out all over the place. His eyes were hazel, and they were framed by round glasses. Sirius looked much younger. His face didn't have that gaunt, haunted look anymore. It looked happy and carefree.

"Dad? Sirius!" Harry leapt forward and hugged Sirius tightly. To his embarrassment, Harry began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I should never have gone! It's my entire fault that you died! If only I had listened-"

"I don't blame you Harry," Sirius said softly, "It wasn't you fault."

"I'm the one that led everyone to the Department of Mysteries! I was so stupid!" Harry wailed.

"Hey, I don't recall getting a hug!" James exclaimed clearly affronted.

Harry ran to him, (positively howling with misery and shock) and he engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry, meet your father, James," Lily was beaming as she watched Harry cling to her husband, "Perhaps we should move out of the entrance hall and into the living room?"

The three men nodded, and they followed Lily out of the hall. Harry lost track of how many turns they made. Right, another right, left, middle fork, left again, right again, left fork. Harry made a mental note to ask for a map. They finally arrived in a large room. The furniture was ornate, but Harry soon discovered that they were very comfy too. The walls were a rich, deep red color. The fireplace was intricately designed, and the fire danced around making shadows. Overall, the room reminded Harry of the Gryffindor Common Room that he spent hours in working on homework with Ron and Hermione. The room where he spent countless hours with Ginny. _Ginny_. He missed her so much, and unconsciously, Harry began to cry. Silent tears streaked down his face, and his parents and Sirius stopped talking when they saw.

"Harry?" Lily said softly, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and hastily wiped the tears away.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, "Just missing Ginny is all."

Lily nodded and looked at James. They shared a look, and they both sat down at the same time.

"Harry," James began, "We brought you here to train you."

"What?" Harry looked and felt confused.

"The three of us and a few other people are going to train you for your battle against Voldemort Harry," Lily explained patiently, "We're going to help you get through this alive."

"Yeah! Then you can marry Ginny and give Prongs here some grand kids!" Sirius spoke and thumped James hard on the back. Harry blushed.

"Oh, hush!" Lily scolded, "He'll do it in his own good time! Although, I wouldn't say no to having a red haired granddaughter named after me Harry," Lily whispered the last sentence in Harry's ear. Harry turned an even darker shade of red.

"Er…who else is going to be training me?" Harry changed the topic hastily.

"Oh, just some old geezers who are good at stuff like that," James shrugged.

"James!" Lily looked terrified, "What if they heard?"

"Heard what my dear?" a familiar voice asked, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

They all turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in the door with another old man.

"Professor!" Harry shot up out of his seat and ran to his old headmaster.

"Hello Harry! Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I-what?" Harry peered up at his old mentor, "You have lemon drops here too?"

"Harry," Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye with a very serious expression on his face. His eyes had never stopped twinkling, "I am never without Lemon Drops."

James, Sirius, and Harry burst out laughing. Dumbledore and the other man joined in as well. Lily was just standing there looking amused.

"Professor, would you and Professor M. like to sit down? We were just talking about Harry's training," Lily invited.

"That would be lovely my dear," Dumbledore led the unknown Professor M. to the couch across from them, and they sat down gingerly.

"We are here, to help you destroy a dark man Harry. We will not tolerate you using this power in the wrong way," Professor M. spoke in a deep, rumbling voice, "We will teach you everything there is to learn. We have all been preparing for this moment, and it has finally come. There will be no mistake that Voldemort will make his move tonight. Therefore, we will use a time turner to train you. You could, however, chose to just stay here. That would mean that you died. "

Harry sat deep in thought. If Voldemort was to strike tonight, Harry should be there to defeat him, but he wasn't there. He was here, with his parents. He was with Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry wanted to stay with them and not worry about anything. He didn't want to worry about Voldemort anymore. He just wanted to be with his parents. He wanted to live a life with his real parents for once. But then again, Ginny wasn't here. Ron and Hermione weren't here. Kind Mrs. Weasley and timid Mr. Weasley would fight to the death to fight Voldemort. Then, the Weasley children would be left without parents. Like Harry. No, Harry had parents! They were right here with him! But, where was here? Did Harry want a life like this? Did he want to live with his dead family and leave his living friends forever? Did he want to live his life here always knowing that he chose the easy way out, and that he let Voldemort kill those he loved? No, he had made his decision.

"I'll do it," Harry spoke with a clear voice, "I'll train here and return to fight Voldemort."

Cheers broke out. Lily was crying on James's shoulder as James cheered with Sirius. Dumbledore and Professor M. chuckled and beamed.

"Good, good," Professor M. said, "We shall begin soon."

"Please, sir, who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am known by many names. You may know me by the name of Merlin."

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**It begins**

For one year, Harry trained. He worked hard, and he discovered many powers. For one, Harry was an elemental. He had control over Earth and Air. Dumbledore was a Water elemental, and they discovered that Voldemort was a Fire elemental. Dumbledore had taught Harry about controlling his power. He taught Harry how to focus his energy. He also taught Harry occlumency. It turned out that Harry was a very fast learner. Together, they sought out the rest of the horcruxes, and they destroyed them. Now, Voldemort was a mortal.

James and Sirius taught Harry Transfiguration. They showed Harry how to be an animagus. The first time Harry transformed, he almost ate Prongs. James had three claw scratches on his behind. He was very upset that "his beautiful sitter was ruined". It had surprised everyone when Harry had 5 animagus forms. Even Merlin was in awe.

Lily taught Harry Charms and Potions. Harry mastered Charms with little difficulty. It was Potions that he had trouble with. At first, Harry knew nothing about what Lily was lecturing him about, but slowly, he learned it all. Soon, he was able to invent his own potions on the spot. Harry knew that he had even Snape surpassed. Lily had said that Harry had a natural affinity for the subject.

Merlin taught Harry Defense. Every class was exciting and challenging. They would duel, spar, learn wandless magic, and most importantly, they would study and research information to make new and powerful spells and enchantments. This was vital, because it would give Harry a huge advantage over Voldemort. Harry would be using spells against Voldemort that weren't even in the books. Soon, Harry could beat Merlin in duels and sparring. This was a very hard thing to do. It was near impossible, but Harry still did it. He was finally ready to fight Lord Voldemort.

Harry was in the hall that he had first arrived in. He was wearing a thin, black t-shirt and black pants. His muscles clearly showed through his shirt's thin material, and rippled every time Harry moved. He was strong now. He was no longer a short, scrawny kid. Harry was a man now. A fully grown, mature man. He was a man that was ready to fight Lord Voldemort.

"Are you ready dear?" Lily asked, "Did you forget anything?"

"No, I got everything. My trunk is in here," Harry patted his pants pocket where his shrunk trunk was stored.

"Good," Lily ran her fingers through his hair and continued in a softer voice, "I'll miss you Harry."

"I'll miss you too mum," Harry said, "I need to go defeat Voldemort first though. When I die, I'll see you again."

The doors opened and James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Merlin walked in. They walked over to where Harry and Lily stood. Silently, they all looked at each other, drinking each other in. Harry knew that he would not see them for a long time, unless Voldemort somehow killed him. That wasn't very likely though.

"Well, bye son," James extended his hand awkwardly.

"Seriously dad? All I get is a handshake?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come here you!" Sirius had cut around James and hugged Harry. James sputtered incoherently.

"Bye Sirius," Harry sniffled, _I will not cry, I will not cry. _Harry chanted to himself in his head.

James shoved Sirius away and pulled Harry into a hug of his own.

"Bye son, I'll see you not soon," he attempted a joke, but no one laughed. They all knew that it was true. They wouldn't see each other soon.

James let go and stepped back as Lily rushed forwards. Her face was streaked with tears, and her hair was sticking to her face. She slammed into Harry with such a force that it almost knocked the breath out of him.

"I'll miss you so much!" Lily sobbed, "It has all passed so quickly! Promise me you'll marry Ginny? She is such a nice girl! I want a granddaughter named Lily too! I feel like I have so many things to say now! Oh, I don't want you to go!"

"Don't worry mum, I'll do it all in my own time. I don't want to go either, but I have to. You understand," Harry soothed.

Lily nodded and hic upped. She stepped away, and Dumbledore walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug also.

"Good job my boy," he said, "I am very proud of you,"

"Thanks," Harry's voice was muffled as his face was pressed up against Dumbledore's shoulder, "I'll tell Voldemort that you say hi."

"No, no Harry. Tell Voldemort that I say that he was a very special child. He was a very special child indeed," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Will do!" Harry laughed.

Dumbledore too backed off to let Merlin through. Merlin took one look at Harry and nodded.

"Yes, we have trained you well," he appraised, "Just don't forget any of it. Here, have this."

Merlin pulled out a long, jewel encrusted sword, and he handed it to Harry.

"Here, this is for you. It should help you in your battle against Lord Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the sword. It was Merlin's sword. It was the sword that Merlin himself had made hundreds of years ago.

"I-I can't take this," Harry said, "This is yours!"

"No, it's yours Harry. I just gave it to you," Merlin replied smiling.

"Thank you," Harry took the sword and reveled in how light it was. It felt so right in Harry's hand, and he had no want of returning it.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "I believe you should be on your way Harry."

"Bye," I said sadly to everyone, "I'll miss you."

Dumbledore tossed Harry something small and yellow, and as Harry caught it, he felt the familiar jerk, and he was pulled away from his family.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had planned to apparated _together_ to Hogsmead. Instead, Harry got lost in the process of getting here, and they were now separated. Ron couldn't be more frustrated.

As they had landed in the streets of Hogsmead, they felt the familiar chill settle over them. They looked at each other, and they both thought the same thing. The dementors were in Hogsmead. Hermione raised her wand, and Ron mimicked her movement. Hermione acted first as the hooded figures glided towards them.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she whispered, and a silvery otter burst out of the tip of her wand. It swam gracefully towards the dementors who shrunk back slightly at the otter's light and warmth.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Ron whispered too. His silver terrier joined the otter, and they both herded the dementors away. They were not enough to drive the dementors away though. They merely paused before moving on.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _a voice yelled behind them, and both Ron and Hermione saw the beautiful stag charge towards the dementors with its head down, and its antlers ready to strike. When it did strike, the dementors let out a loud shriek, and it turned to dust. It had died. The stag did the same thing for the other dementors, and soon, there was nothing left except for dust and a pile of black robes.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen," Harry said walking up to his two friends.

Ron and Hermione whirled around and gaped at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Where were you? How did we get separated? Why are you in different clothes? Are you okay? How did you kill those dementors? Can you teach us? Why do you look so different? Are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione fired off a string of questions.

"I'll tell you everything later, but yes, I am really Harry Potter. My father was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and the traitor was Wormtail in a group called the Marauders," Harry answered.

"Er…right, should we go up to the castle now?" Ron asked timidly.

"No need," Harry said cheerfully, "I already destroyed all of the horcruxes. I'll explain later. Now, we just need to get into the castle undetected. Then we need to find the D.A. and prepare them for the battle."

There were no more questions as the trio moved towards the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak. The only sounds they were omitting were heavy pants. Ron and Hermione were looking as if they would pass out soon. Harry was barely having any trouble. His training had made his lungs stronger. He had no problem walking up the hills to Hogwarts.

When they finally got to the entrance doors of the school, Harry was humming quietly to himself. Ron and Hermione gave him weird looks, but they didn't have the energy to question him. Together, they climbed the stone steps and slipped through the large doors and into the Entrance Hall. Silently, Harry pulled out his D.A. coin and gave it a tap with his wand. The galleon now said, "All D.A. members to the Room of Requirement immediately." Satisfied, Harry put the fake coin back in his pocket. He looked around before leading Ron and Hermione up the moving staircases. They kept climbing until they reached the Room of Requirement. Harry glanced around before pulling the cloak off of himself and walking past a stretch of wall three times. _ I need a place to train the D.A. I need a place to train the D.A. I need a place to train the D.A._ He thought as he paced. Finally, a door appeared on the wall, and the tree teenagers went in.

The Room of Requirement had equipped itself with all sorts of things. There were sofas, chairs, tables, wands, dummies, food, and there was even a dueling platform in the middle.

After about 5 minutes, D.A. members started coming in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still under the cloak. After another 5 minutes, nearly all of the members were there. After a few more minutes, everyone was there. Ginny was there, Dean was there, Neville, Luna, Cho, Fred, George, everyone. They were all chatting amongst themselves. Finally, Ron stepped out from under the cloak, and he was closely followed by Hermione. Everyone stopped talking at once, and focused on them. Slowly, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself too. Everyone stared. They stared at his chest in particular. A few of the girls were even drooling. Ginny wasn't looking at his chest though, she was looking into his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before nodding and looking away.

"Hello every one!" Harry called out to the group, "I called you all here today because I know for a fact that Voldemort and his death eaters will come tonight. I wanted to teach you some last minute things to prepare you for the oncoming battle. I want to warn you that some of you may not survive. This is a dangerous war, and the death eaters will not hesitate to kill you. However, if you are careful, fast, skillful, and level minded, you stand a chance. Panic can cause someone to lose. The death eaters will taunt you. They might even torture you. Be sure to be prepared. Tonight, I am going to show you how to throw off the Cruciatus curse."

Many people gasped at this. Throwing off the Cruciatus curse was said to be impossible. One 4th year Ravenclaw slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, David?" Harry called on him.

"Why is there no record of anyone being able to throw the curse off?" David asked.

"That is because it has never been done before. However, I have found a way," Harry answered.

There were murmurs or surprise and doubt. Suddenly, Belatrix LeStrange was in the room with them. People screamed and pointed their wands at her. Harry waved them all down.

"I'm going to give you a demonstration. Bella here will put her most powerful Cruciatus curse on me, and I will proceed to throw it off. Observe closely," Harry said.

He stood facing Belatrix, and suddenly, she shrieked, "_Crucio!"_

Several girls screamed, but everyone watched as the red light hit Harry. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but that was all that he showed in terms of being in pain. After a few minutes, Harry relaxed, and he got rid of Belatrix with a wave of his hand. He turned back to the stunned group.

"See?" Harry asked, "There is a way to throw off the Cruciatus curse. Now, what did you notice?"

For 3 hours, the D.A. worked hard. Finally, almost all of the class could throw the curse off. The only ones who were having trouble were Ron and Ginny. Harry walked over to them, and he led the two of them away. They walked over to a table with wands on it.

"Let one chose you," He said simply, "After all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds before picking each wand up in her hand. Sometimes, she would almost throw the wand back on the table, and sometimes she would place the wand down thoughtfully. Finally, Ginny found her match in a Mahogany Griffin Feather 11'. She was quite happy. Ron took his turn and found a match in an Almond Dragon-Heartstring 10'. Harry led them back over to the others.

"Now try casting your patronus," Harry instructed.

The two red heads raised their wands and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A horse and a terrier soared around the room. They were brighter than they ever were. Harry lead a round of applause, and the rest of the room soon joined in. All in all, it was a good meeting.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were under the cloak.

"Thank you Harry," Ron said, "I feel so much better now. Before, my old wand worked, but I always felt incomplete. Now, I finally feel complete…as cheesy as that sounds."

"No problem. I need you two with me in the battle, and you two need good wands to fight!" Harry replied.

"Still, thanks Harry," Ginny said. Harry just smiled and continued walking. When they reached the Fat Lady, Neville said, "Mahogany" and they all climbed into the familiar room. Harry took one look around, and he noticed that something was off. He hurried over to the window, and he was red and green sparks shooting from the Forbidden Forest. It was starting. The Final Battle was starting.

**Chapter thirty**

**The final battle**

"Get ready!" Harry barked, "They're coming!" Alert the D.A! Tell the trustworthy staff! Tell the other students! Hurry!"

Every one scrambled to do what Harry told them to do. Harry opened the window and jumped out. He heard screams, but he wasn't worried. He spread out his arms and let the transformation begin. With only a few stories left to the ground, a black phoenix replaced Harry. It swooped up and flew towards the Forbidden Forest. As he flew, he looked down through the trees. He made no sound as he saw Voldemort walking among the monsters and Death Eaters. Harry swerved around, and he headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower. He found the window closed, so he landed and tapped the window with his beak. Ginny's head whipped around, and she drew her wand and pointed it at Harry as she slowly opened the window. Harry flew in past her, and he transformed back into his human form.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Later," Harry waved her down, "Voldemort is here too. Now, he has about 100 dementors, 50 giants, 30 vampires, 80 Death Eaters, and an entire army of Inferi."

Hermione's eyes widened, as she processed the information.

"You and the rest of the D.A. will go against the monsters and the death eaters. I will go against Voldemort, No one is to run to my aid is that clear? Tell the others Hermione," Harry said in a rush, "Ginny, I need you to use the Marauder's Map to find all the teachers that are reliable, and I need you to tell them that I'm here, and that Voldemort's coming. Go!"

Hermione and Ginny ran out of the Common Room. Harry sighed and looked out the window. It was so much nicer with his parents. There was no war there. There was no Voldemort. It was a peace that Harry had never known until his visit. Harry desperately wished that he would defeat Voldemort. It would make his entire life worth it.

One hour later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, everyone except the death eater teachers and Snape. They were currently knocked out and tied up in the room of requirement. The Hall was in chaos. Students were yelling and crying, parents were arriving, teachers were shouting to get order, and yet, Harry was sitting undisturbed by any of it. He was running over everything that he had studied with his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Merlin.

"SILENCE!" Harry finally shouted. The sound quieted everyone at once. "I need the D.A. to meet Ron for a strategic meeting in that corner, and everyone else, please remain calm and quiet."

The students did as they were told, and Harry didn't have to wait long before his scar seared with pain. He slapped his hand to it before he could stop himself. A high, cold voice rang within the hall.

"I have heard that Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts! I now challenge you to a duel Harry. I expect you outside in the Quidditch Pitch in no more than one hour! Until then, let the battle begin!" Voldemort's magnified voice rang out.

The Great Hall's doors burst open, and the death eaters charged in.

"Group one!" Ron yelled, and a group of 20 students charged forwards also.

The once tense, but quiet hall was now filled with screams, blinding lights, and the sense of fear. Harry caught the eyes of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They all nodded at Harry's silent message. Harry slipped outside and ran towards the main doors. Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket, and he ran into a nearby broom closet. He enlarged the trunk, and he rummaged through it. He finally found what he was looking for. His blood red dueling robes and Merlin's sword. Harry closed the trunk and quickly shrank it again. He stored it in a loose floor board. Harry changed his clothes quickly, and stuffed his Hogwarts uniform under the same floorboard the trunk was in. Strapping the sword to his waist, he stepped out of the closet. Looking around, he ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry arrived at the gates of the pitch, and he cautiously pushed them open. Immediately, a flash of green light headed his way. Harry dropped to the ground and rolled away. He sprang up onto his feet and shot a few stunners back in the general direction that the killing curse had come from. A cruel laugh made the hairs on Harry's arm rise.

"You're early Harry! Are you that ready to die?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm not early, I'm late. It seems that you have been waiting Tom!" Harry shot back.

"That is not my name!" Voldemort fumed, "My name is Lord Voldemort! Don't call me by the name of my filthy muggle father."

"Sure," Harry shrugged, "whatever you say Tom."

In anger, Voldemort shot several curses Harry's way, but Harry dodged them easily. By now, everyone was in the stands watching. The death eaters were stationed along the sides of the pitch. Harry saw a clump of red hair sitting near the 3rd hoop…

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt the curse hit him, and he began the familiar process of erasing the pain from his mind and body. Soon, it was gone. Voldemort let out a scream of rage and disbelief.

"So you can throw it off then? That would have been good for your father to know how to do! He died begging!" Voldemort taunted, but Harry stayed calm.

"At least I don't lie to people about my blood status Tom. Did your death eaters know that you're a Half-Blood? Yeah, that's right; Lord Voldemort's father was a muggle!" Harry yelled.

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!" _ Voldemort screamed, but Harry just batted the green spell away from his body with his hand. There was uproar in the crowd. Voldemort screamed.

"Not able to use your favorite spell anymore Tom!" Harry said gleefully.

"Sword fight, no wands, only swords," Voldemort said shortly while drawing an emerald encrusted sword out of the air.

"Fine," Harry grinned and pulled his sword out from its hiding spot.

Voldemort gasped when he saw whose sword it was, but he quickly recovered.

"Well, well, well Potter! Where did you get a sword, let alone Merlin's sword?" Voldemort sneered, but Harry detected a glint of fear in the red eyes.

"Merlin gave it to me," Harry said simply. I trained with him, and he gave me his sword."

"Lies!" Voldemort hissed, "You tell lies! Merlin is dead! He has been for hundreds of years now!"

"Yeah, but you should have died a few years ago too. What's the difference?" Harry shrugged. He knew that he was playing with fire, literally.

"POTTER!" Voldemort shrieked, and he conjured a ball of fire in his hand.

Voldemort threw it at Harry, and Harry blew the wind at it. The surge of air hit the fire, and pushed it back towards Voldemort. Voldemort shrieked again and got rid of the fire. He was glaring at Harry with such hatred. Harry leaped forwards and changed in mid jump. A black lion landed in front of Voldemort. Harry roared, and he heard the screaming in the stands. He chuckled internally. Even Voldemort looked horrified at the beast in front of him. Harry then changed again. Now he was a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Voldemort fled. He was running to the other end of the pitch, and Harry flew after him. Harry let out a jet of fire, but Voldemort countered it with his own. Harry leaped into the air and transformed into his phoenix form in mid air. He swooped down and landed on Lord Voldemort's head. Voldemort shrieked and swung his sword up to get Harry off. Harry just trilled a laugh and leaped off and into the air.

Voldemort aimed his wand and shouted the killing curse. It hit harry, but since he was in phoenix form, he just burst into flame. The roaring fire hit Voldemort before he could counter it. Voldemort screamed and ran to the gates of the pitch. An eagle blocked his path. The eagle turned into the Hungarian Horntail again, and it attacked Voldemort. He was fighting as hard as he could, but he was no match for Harry. When Voldemort was distracted, Harry transformed back into his human form, and he attacked with gusto. The crowd watched with fascination and awe as the two wizards fought. Multi-colored lights were all over the place as they shot spell after spell, curse after curse. Finally, Harry used one of his own spells. It was a spell designed to make the person hit with the spell to obey one thing that the person casting the spell orders. They can't find any loopholes, and they have to sustain that order until the sentence was finished.

"_**Veni vidi vici!" **_**Harry yelled. **

** A flash of golden light shot towards Voldemort, and before he could stop it, it had hit him in the chest. Nothing happened, but Harry knew that it had worked. **

**Voldemort sneered, "Are your spells faulty Potter?" **

"**I command you to live the rest of your life as a muggle, and to do no harm to anyone or anything ever again," Harry said calmly.**

** "Do you think a mere sentence can make it true Potter? You are a fool! **_**Avada Kedavera!**_**" Voldemort laughed, but the laugh turned into a choke. He fell to his knees. Voldemort looked up at Harry with surprise on his face. Then, he slumped forwards onto the ground, dead. He was killed by his own stupidity. Lord Voldemort had defied the spell's requirements, and he had died for it.**

**Epilogue**

**1 year later**

"I don't think I can do this," Ginny said, "What if he decides that I'm not worthy after all? What happens then?"

"Oh Ginny, you are being utterly stupid. Harry loves you! He wouldn't have given you that ring if he didn't. Besides, why would he cancel the _day of_ his wedding? He isn't that stupid," Hermione scolded.

"I know, I'm just nervous is all. Were you this nervous when you were getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! Of course I was nervous! You remember, I almost had to go to St. Mungos! Ron would have really laughed at having our wedding in a hospital! Don't worry Ginny, you'll be fine. Harry loves you!" Hermione said while she curled Ginny's hair.

Ginny sighed. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and they had gotten back together the next day. After 3 months, he proposed. The engagement ring was beautiful of course, but Ginny felt bad about him spending all that money to buy it. When she found out that he had it made specifically for her, she just about died. The band was gold. It had an emerald nestled in between diamonds and rubies. It was beautiful.

"Ginny? Your hair and makeup is done, I need you to stand up so we can put your dress on," Hermione ordered.

Ginny stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good. Her red hair fell in curls down her back. Her brown eyes were framed with mascara and eyeliner. The blush on her cheeks made her look flushed, and the lip gloss made her lips shiny and smooth.

"I like it," she said, "You're amazing Hermione!"

Hermione blushed and muttered a "thanks" before darting into the closet to get the wedding dress. The dress was perfect. It was sleeveless, and it had a sweetheart neck line. The upper half was tight, and it showed off her curves perfectly. From the waist down, it fell loosely to the ground like a water fall. The entire dress was decorated in intricate beading patterns. Ginny loved it.

"Here we are," Hermione came out of the closet with the dress in her arms. She slipped it carefully over Ginny's head, and zipped it up in the back.

"There, you look perfect Gin," Hermione admired her work, "Now, let me go get dressed read quick, and I'll be right back!"

Hermione dashed from the room, and Ginny examined herself in the mirror again. She was happy that it all fit well, but she still felt guilty for spending Harry's money like this. The total wedding cost had to be about 1 or 2 million galleons! Harry had waved it off, and he payed for it all without complaint.

Half-an-hour later, Hermione came back in the room, but this time, she was wearing her maid of honor dress. It was baby blue with a white sash around the middle.

"Time to go! Your dad's coming in a second," Hermione was bouncing on her heels.

"Ready girls? They're all lining up downstairs," Arthur Weasley said.

He walked into the room and looked at his daughter. He had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"Ready? Let's go," he said, and he led them out of the room.

This was Ginny's moment. This was the moment that she has been dreaming of since she was a little girl. This was the day that she would get married to Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding world.


End file.
